Mecha King Ghidorah
Mecha-King Ghidorah (メカキングギドラ?, Meka Kingu Gidora) is a mechanically modified Ghidorah created by Toho Studios that first appeared in the 1991 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah. Appearance He has a futuristic and mechanical look, with his middle head mechanized as well as his wings, torso and a few other areas. He's considerably more powerful than the purely organic King Ghidorah. History Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah Upon defeating King Ghidorah and sending the brass behemoth to his doom in the depths of the sea, Godzilla began to wreck havoc throughout Japan. Emmy Kano, a Futurian who rebelled against her belligerent crew, was asked if King Ghidorah could be revived in the 23rd century. If possible, he could be brought back to the present and used as an anti-Godzilla weapon to protect Japan. Emmy agreed with this request and ventured into the future using the time machine KIDS. As Godzilla continued his rampage through the center of Tokyo, he suddenly heard a sound in the sky. King Ghidorah, now the cyborg Mecha-King Ghidorah, materialized in a flash of pulsing energy. Piloted by Emmy and reinforced with several robotic segments, Mecha-King Ghidorah easily outclassed his predecessor. He fired his gravity beams and triple laser beam at his foe. Though Godzilla managed to fire his thermonuclear breath in retaliation, the gray gargantuan was ultimately sent crashing into the surrounding buildings. Godzilla managed to regain his balance and damage both of Mecha-King Ghidorah's wings. It was time for Emmy to reveal the cyclopean cyborg's most powerful technique. Energy-conducting capture cables were fired, as was the machine hand restraint. Mecha-King Ghidorah lifted Godzilla into the sky and over the sea, but both were sent crashing into the waves when Godzilla fired his thermonuclear ray at his captor. Emmy quickly escaped in KIDS, leaving both monsters trapped on the ocean floor. Meanwhile, beneath the surface of the sea, Godzilla's eyes glowed eerily. He released his thermonuclear ray into the azure abyss, for he would escape from its restraints and return to terrorize the world another day. Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2 and Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla The technology used in Mecha-King Ghidorah was later used to create MechaGodzilla and Moguera. Abilities *Mecha-King Ghidorah flies with Anti-gravity at the speed of mach 4. *Mecha-King Ghidorah can fire yellow Gravity beams from its mouths on the left and right head since it was a modified version of King Ghidorah, In Godzilla Island however, the Gravity Beams were white because all 3 of his heads were mechanical, while in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, only the middle head was mechanical. *Mecha-King Ghidorah can fire a Laser Triple beam from the central head. *Mecha-King Ghidorah is equipped with Capture Cables and a large Machine Hand restraint that can also discharge electricity. Video Game appearances *Super Godzilla *Kaiju-Oh Godzilla *Godzilla (Arcade) *Godzilla: Battle Legends *Godzilla: Giant Monster March *Godzilla Trading Battle *Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee *Godzilla: Domination! *Godzilla: Save the Earth *Godzilla: Unleashed *Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash Mecha-King Ghidorah frequently appears in Godzilla video games. He's the penultimate boss in Super Godzilla(in that he's viewed as the hardest boss next to Bagan), and as the unplayable final boss in Godzilla: Domination! (in which he's greatly enlarged, taking up half the area he's fought in, thus, it can be estimated that this incarnation of Mecha-King Ghidorah stands at 150-300 meters tall). In this game, he doesn't move around, but will occasionally jump, after which the player will also have or they take damage when he hits the ground and causes a shock wave/tremor that can even harm characters like Mothra , who is situated above the ground; however, jumping high would allow the player to avoid the attack. The only way to hurt Mecha-King Ghidorah is to hit his robotic head, then hit the flashing point on his body. He mostly attacks by breathing fireballs or energy blasts. When he takes enough damage, one of his organic heads will die and vanish, which results in health and energy power-ups being spawned. Eventually, the other head will die, but the robotic head takes much longer to die then the other two. Also, as Mecha-King Ghidorah takes damage, he starts attacking more often, and when down to one head he will frequently use an attack that launches a large spread of fireballs. Mecha-King Ghidorah also appears as a playable character in Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee (if the player uses Mechagodzilla in story mode, Mecha-King Ghidorah takes his place as the final boss), Godzilla: Save the Earth, Godzilla: Unleashed and Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash. In of his playable depictions he plays similar to King Ghidorah (powerful, slow, can fly, large amount of health, decent reach) and has most of the some moves with some changes and different resistances. He does have two extra abilities, however. The first is that he has a taser attack that, if it connects, drains paralyzes his opponent and quickly drains away their energy. The taser can only be used three times, but collecting energy power-ups allows it to be used again. The other is that his block is an energy shield (deployed if enough energy is used) but it does use up energy very quickly, and will absorb a weapon attack and convert it into his own health. Although he had the same rage attack as King Ghidorah in Destroy All Monster Melee (flying into the air while spinning around firing all three gravity beams), in Godzilla Save the Earth it was changed to making him temporarily invincible, and any opponent that touches him is knocked away. Category:Cyborg Category:Mecha Category:Ghidorah Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Dragons Category:Mecha-King Ghidorah Category:Monsters Category:Heisei Kaiju